Rules, Policies and Contribution
If you think the policies need to get changed, contact an admin please. Additionally, there are a few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia here. General Enforcement of these rules is ultimately up to the discretion of the administrators. However, if you see something that you're not comfortable with, feel free to contact an admin. All violations will be dealt with on a case-by-case basis. However, it is reasonable to assume that the first few infractions will typically result in a warning, while further infractions can draw a block from further editing or posting on the Wiki. *Respect other people. *Don't be rude to newcomers and help them out if you can *If you should disagree with someone regarding an edit or a contribution, please talk it out with them on the user's Message wall. Be patient, kind and understanding when dealing with others. *If another user is harassing you please inform an Admin of the wiki and they will take care of everything. *Off-topic Discussions are allowed, but keep it to a minimum. **One thread per topic. Do not bump threads that have been inactive for a relatively long period of time. Ex. a month. **We discourage users from using the comments sections and forums as areas of discussion for other games and series. Editing Pages Everyone, with or without a Wiki account, may edit the Wiki, and we highly encourage you to do so! When editing, please write in the summary of what you changed and why. Additionally, if you are unsure about an edit you wish to make, please ask in the comments beforehand. Users do not own the pages and/or files they edit. If you think somebody's wrong about a fact, and they don't think they're wrong, an edit war can ensue. While that is going on, do try to talk it out politely in the comments section. Outline why you think they're wrong—factually, not stylistically—and expect them to do the same for you. If you are getting translations from tumblr, twitter or somewhere different, please ask the original poster for permission and credit them on the page. If you want to make a big overhaul of a page/want to make the page completely new, make sure you ask an admin beforehand and only do so if they give you the permission to do so. DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES CHANGE ANY OF THE CHARACTER PAGES, ESPECIALLY KOKORO HANABUSA, MOMOSUKE OIKAWA, AND RUNA KAGURAZAKA'S TO YOUR LIKING JUST BECAUSE OF HEADCANONS. Contributing *'Use Source Editor as much as possible.' Many of the pages on the wiki have complex code, and some even having custom templates - which might not be handled correctly by the VisualEditor, thus destroying the content upon saving. ** Misuse of the VisualEditor can result in accidentally wiping entire sections. * Preview your edit before publishing. You may have unintentionally deleted something or broken a table. * Check Show changes before publishing. Make sure that all changes are ones that you have intended. * If your edit is a major revision / overhaul, make sure to ask on Suggestions for approval beforehand. * Make sure, if you add any pictures, to name them accordingly, so no one is confused. If you don't know how to name something feel free to ask an admin. Commenting *Stay nice in the comments. In general, do not: **Hate other people's comments. **Post irrelevant comments that do not follow the topics. **Post comments that violate the Wikia Terms of Use. *Comments or posts deemed inappropriate by the community will be removed. Where to Comment '''If you ever have a question that needs answering, we suggest reading the FAQ page and the Beginners Guide page before commenting. If your question is not addressed on these pages, try asking in the Wiki Chat. Afterwards, if it is still not addressed, feel free to comment in a page. Be mindful of what article to post it to. '''Fanart *You can post one Fanart from yourself on your userpage. *You are allowed to change said fanart once a month. Simply because the pictures section will get cramped if you change it more often. *If we should see that you posted a fanart which isn't yours and isn't credited properly we will delete it. *Don't post fanart on any of the wikipages except your userpage. Admins of the wiki Always active Admins The following individuals are administrators who actively help out with the Wiki. Administrators (or "admins" or "sysops") are editors with extended rights that help them contribute to and modify the site. You can always drop a message at their message wall if you need any help. Inactive admins Previous admins who are no longer active on the wiki. *KazuGami (Wiki founder and Bureaucrat) *JinzouShinzou *Yunael Most of the text is from here and here Category:Community